What Would You Do If I Told You That I Loved You?
by ILoveFanFic76
Summary: One-Shot. Inspired by "La La" by The Cab. Alex accidentally says "I love you" to her best friend. This is just a quick, little something I popped out to get back in the writing game.


**Hey all! School's officially out for a month and a half exactly and I'm gonna try and get as much done as possible before it starts back up!**

**This one-shot is NOWHERE near my best work, so if you're expecting any quality, you've come to the wrong place.**

**This was inspired by The Cab's song _La La_ and that's really all I have to say about that.**

**Also, sorry about the inconsistent spacing between lines. That's unintentional.**

* * *

**ALEX'S POV**

My heart. My poor heart feels like a woofer in the middle of a Skrillex concert. I'm surprised she can't hear the thudding behind my sternum.

On days like these, when it's just me and her, there's nothing to distract me from the pounding in my chest - not even this stupid rom-com she's making me watch.

For 2 years, I've been hopelessly in love with my best friend, Mitchie. Emphasis on "hopeless" - Mitchie doesn't even swing that way and I don't think her boyfriend, Shane "Mr. Perfect" Grey would appreciate any funny business. He's a nice guy and everything. I don't dislike him but...it's Mitchie.

I look left to see her with her legs bent underneath herself, focused intently on the movie. There's little to no room between us on her small couch, but she probably doesn't notice me staring.

Only Mitchie could make a simple black v-neck and gray sweatpants look so amazing. Her long black hair is up in a ponytail and her side bangs are loosely hanging down the side of her face. When she dyed her hair black at first, she thought it made her look too pale but, to me, she was as perfect as ever.

I've debated telling her millions of times, but I know that if I do, she'll tell me she doesn't feel the same way and then our friendship will be totally weird. Long ago, I've accepted that an oblivious friendship is much better than an awkward friendship. I've never told _anyone_ how I feel about them like that. I've like a lot of girls before, but I've never felt for them what I feel for Mitchie. It's too intense of a feeling. I can't just up and say-

"Mitchie, I love you." ...Oh... _shit._ No, no, no, no please don't let her hear that.

"What?" Crap. She definitely heard that. Mitchie looks at me with confusion plastered on her face.

"Um...Uhhhh..." _Think_, Alex. Is there _anything_ that you can say to brush this off?

"Uhm, a... dove... chews..." What the fuck, Alex? Literally **anything** else would have been better than that.

"No, you said 'I love you.'" Caught red handed. Well, time to do what I do best: lie my ass off.

"I... asked... because I... wanted to see... how you'd react." Yeah, that's good.

"O...Kaaay..." She dragged the word out slowly.

"So... What would you do?" I asked. I'm already in such a deep hole, I might as well follow through to the bitter end.

"What would I do when?" Ugh, was she serious?

"What would you do if I told you that I loved you?" I tried to sound as casual as I could.

She nodded in contemplation. Has she really not thought about this at all? She knows I like girls - you'd think she's played out the 'falling for the best friend' scenario in her head before.

"Well... I'm not really sure what I'd do, Alex. I mean, I'm straight...and then there's Shane. I don't know - I guess I wouldn't want to change anything about our friendship now, you know?" I guess this is her way of letting me down easily.

It's funny how no matter how sweetly someone tries to word rejection, it always stings just as it would if they kicked you in the shins and spat in your face.

"...Are you saying you love me, Alex?" Mitchie asked after a pause.

"What? PSH! Noooo." Cue fake chuckle.

"That's a good one. You're silly, Mitch. Trust me. It's not that you're not appealing, but come on - we're best friends. That'd be weird. Of course, I was just joking." I wiped an invisible tear of fake laughter from the corner of my eyes.

"All right, cool- Oh wait, here's my favorite part." Mitchie patted my knee, signalling me to look at the screen as she turned up the volume during some corny monologue.

Did she buy it? ...I think she bought it... She doesn't look like she has any thoughts on her mind other than this movie, so… I guess we're done with the subject.

Whew.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that a little bit! I'm gonna go try and crank out the second chapter of _We Intertwined ASAP._**

**If there are any new readers out there, check out my Twitter for updates on stories and things like that.**

**For those of you who have not yet left, you have the patience of a saint and you deserve a medal.**


End file.
